Merry Christmas , I love You
by cherryblossum123
Summary: what happens when it's Christmas and Draco upsets Hermione ?


She sat there curled up in a ball in Hogwarts kitchen the fire was blazing and she was reading her favourite book. Hermione Granger's parents had gone to visit there relatives in North America and since none of them where wizard and knew nothing about the wizarding world she decided to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas. She could have gone home with Ron and Ginny but thing hadn't been the same since she and Ron broke up so she stayed in Hogwarts. She knew that it was her and only one other student staying at Hogwarts for Christmas but she had no idea who it was and she had seen anyone so she left it there. Usually student aren't allow down in the kitchen but since there was only to Professor McGonagall decided to let the house elf have a break for Christmas and let Hermione and whoever look after themselves. She had just finished reading chapter 3 when the door flew open.

''Well, well isn't it miss Hermione Granger'' the tall blonde sneered.

'' Yeah it is! And I'm guessing you the other student who is staying here for Christmas'' she said politely. Hermione had given up on been mean it Draco Malfoy because she knew she couldn't say anything to hurt so she didn't bother.

''Yes, I am. What it to you?'' he said. She knew he was trying to raise her and she knew she couldn't let him.

''I believe that you talk to me first Mr. Malfoy so what it to you that I'm here?'' she said in the most none anger voice she could make.

'' Because you're a fitly mud-blood and you guys love this time of year'' he said.

'' Well I don't I hate this time of year'' she shouted ''because I have to spend it with people who know fuck all about magic or what the hell we all went through last year let alone the fact that we saved all there fucking live so excuse me if I don't want to celebrate Christmas with that'' she stopped and looked at Draco. He looked like a deer in headlights. She turned away from him to sit down. Suddenly she felt a cold hand on her elbow.

''I'm sorry I forgot about that side of things'' he said. She looked him in the eyes. She was shocked by what she found he was been sincere. He really meant it she couldn't believe it. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him. Then she pulled away after realising what she just did. As she tried to explain what just happened. Draco kissed her hard this time and with more passion. He lifted her on to the table as he kiss and bit her neck leaving small bruises all the way. She raped her legs around his waist. He carried her to his bedroom and laid her on his bed and started nipping at her neck again. She was panting as she got wetter from his kiss.

She panted out the words ''Make love to Draco, I want you to make me scream''. He looked at her and started to remove her t-shirt and then her bra. He sat up and looked at her ''beautiful'' he said as he started kissing her again. He silted down her trousers and knickers at the same time. Then he slowly let his hand drift down to her silt. Then entre one finger then a second as he did this he started sucking her breast. Then he had a line of kiss down it her slit then he licked it. Hermione could fell it she was coming it was too late she came and she scream in pleasure. Draco now licked her harder.

''she tastes so good'' he thought and as he did he felt himself get harder. Then suddenly he felt two soft hands on his cheeks. She was pulling him up to her as soon as he was at her level she flip him over.

''now it's your turn'' she said as she kissed his chest. She then sat up straight she could feel him digging into the side of her leg. She smiled. Then grinded into him. He groaned. She laughed and grinded harder down on his erection which made him grow bigger. She ripped off his pants and his boxers and gasped he was huge.

''what's wrong?'' Draco questioned.

''nothing sexy, you're just so big'' Hermione smiled. Then she got down on her knees and slowly allows his cock into her mouth. Draco moaned. He was coming he knew it. He was going to come in her mouth.

'' Hermione stop I'm going to come'' he shouted. She licked the tip of his cock with her tongue and he came. His hot liquid filled her mouth it tasted salty. She stood up and wiped her mouth. Draco was panting hard.

She started nipping at his ear and she whispered ''entre me Draco, I want you inside me'' with this Draco flipped her over and quick entre his dick into her. She screamed. He stayed still for a few minute allowing her to get use to him inside her. Then slow trusting in and out of her. They soon got into a motion. Draco got bored and decided to break this flow and he pull himself almost out of her and she whimpered. Grabbing onto the head board behind him. He trusted into her hard. She screamed. And he collapsed on top of her and Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms. Draco whispered in her ear ''Merry Christmas and I love you''

The End

please R&R


End file.
